Danny Phantom Time Bubble
by Blaccatt
Summary: When the world is coming to an end, the master of time
1. Chapter 1

DANN PHANTOM

TIME BUBBLE

SUMMARY OF THE STORY

when the world is coming to an end, the master of time with all his other selves to come together, training team phantom in events to come.

(I do not own Danny Phantom)

CHAPTER 1

In the beginning, the future and past.

Before Time started there was Mess the true master of all time. he was powerful and smart he was the last of his race. the master of time. help crate the universe everything you see. then one day he was walking through. the recently created ghost zone.

This is where our story. (Mess POV)

It's a beautiful day today. I decided to go for a walk. when i out. everybody was saying hello in such a good mood, then i stared to notice something strange going on with everybody, they was not themselves. could this be what i think this is? No it can't be. as I was stuck in my own thoughts. I thought I heard a yell and a blast a few minutes later. in the distance, that was strange. I didn't know what that was, but I was going to find out.

(Observer POV)

The main Observer, said "Order Order,everybody please calm down." The one next to him said, "How can we cool down? When it's would be the end." Another one spoke up. "We need to call the (MASTER OR TIME,) to see what he thinks about the situation, we will know what to do." As they started to notice, the chamber started to glow in dark. There was a big blast in the distance.

(Mess POV)

"There's nothing I can do, but don't be to sad about it. In a different time and future, there will be a hero like us and also like them. he will be part of both Worlds. He will fight for everybody, and he will save the world. by using both ghost and human, from an asteroid from space, his name will be?,

"The end of chapter 1"

Next Chapter:

"THE New Beginning"

A/n

This is my first story, do to I can't read are write.

Next update of being few day, I'm working hard in the next chapter.

(ESTIMATED RELEASE DATE)

The 6 or 7


	2. Chapter 2

DANNY PHANTOM

TIME BUBBLE

Chapteir 2

"THE New Beginning"

(At Clockworks Tower) PRESENT DAY.

We cut to a darken room, "I had that dream again, I really don't know what it means. I think it's time to go talk to someone. As I get up I remember everything, I didn't know.

(Meanwhile in Amity Park)

In the house of Danny and Sam Fenton. "Danielle It's time to get up", her Father said to the little five year old girl. But "Dad, Can I please have more minutes to sleep?" Danny chuckled, "No, you're going to be late for school" Danielle was getting ready to say something, she noticed her father's breath turn blue, before her father can notice his older daughter, walked into the room. "Dad you need to turn on the TV, something's happened". As he ran out of the room, As he came downstairs the TV was on. The T V was announcing a special report, "It seems to be another ghost attack in downtown Amity Park. A ghost we now know as Skulker attacked the Fentons, but since the fight we haven't heard anything.' As Danny was looking at the T V it started to go fuzzy. "I Skulker, the greatest hunter in the ghost zone, give out this message to Danny Phantom, surrender yourself to me in 8 hours, or your parents will perish." "Daddy, what are we going to do?" Said his two daughters " Danny replied," " What I always do, Save the day!

(Back in Clockworks Tower )

"Skulker you idiot," Time master said to no one. "Who are you talking too,?" said his brother. Who had another being with him called Gabriel. The cloaked figure walked into the room. "Brother, how nice it is to see you," Clock said to his brother. Clockwork looked at them both "What do l owe the pleasure of this visit." Gabriel spoke up, "Clock, you old man, you know what we are doing here now," Clock said, "I do know since I'm the master of time in this universe, I know what it is, I've been having dreams of our father from the past, I know it's my father's prophecy," he said to the Observer.

Flashback Clockworks thoughts:

"Longtime ago my father, and the ancient Observer council, had a serious discussion. Mess, you know why we called you?" "I do,"He said to the council. The head councilman spoke up, "

What do you want me to do about it? "said the Time Master, "Advice us on what to do,then at the time, a hero will be born. He won"t be Human oh Ghost, he'll be both. His power will be the one, his name going to be:. ?

(At Fenton work)

Tucker comes running into the Lab, "Danny, I heard what happened. What are we going to do?" "Tucker, calm down," Danny and Sam said together, as the trio was talking. Jazz and Valerie, came walking out of the weapons vault, "What are you doing here?" Valerie, said to Tucker. " I'm part of Team Phantom, I know we haven't talked since we broke up, Guys, we don't have time for this." Danny spoke up," Okay, let's go get your parents Sam, Said. As Danny was walking towards the portal. "Wait whose going to stay here with the kids? "Jazz, could you stay? You're not a much of a fighter." "But Danny they are my parents too. "Somebody has to stay." "But please Danny, you know I'm going to worry about you." "I just want to keep you safe"." Danny said, "Wait Danny you're going to be a man down "said Jazz"." Don't worry about that Jazz, going to get help from Ember. and we're going to meet her at her layer." "Tucker,are you okay?" Sam asked the techno-geek. You know we've been friends too long."

(Enter Flashback) (Tucker POV)

At the home of Sam and Danny. "Tucker, "Sam Asked?"You already know what it is, I've been with Valerie for five years, and, I think I'm going to pop the question. But I don't know what she's going to say," "You already know what she's going to say,"said Tucker. "But what if she says no Tuck?" "You won't know until you do it, plus you love her, you've been with her all this time," Danny said to his best friend.

(still Flashback)

With Valerie Gray. "I don't know what I'm going to do dad, I only know that he's going to ask me tonight, and I know what I'm going to say. "I have to go, I'm going to be late."

Later at the restaurant: "You look so beautiful tonight." Tucker said to Valerie. "Thank you." Valerie answered. "There's is something I want to ask you?" "What is it?" Valerie asked. As Tucker got up and walked toward her. She doesn't know what to say or do. As he gets closer to her. He gets down on one knee. "Valerie Gray, will you marry me?" "NO!." She said to him. As she got up and ran out of the restaurant. (end of flashback)

Meanwhile, at Embers, as she thought to herself," I can't believe he would do that. But on second thought, he is Skulker. "Are you coming Danny?"Asked the Rock Star diva.

At another place not too far away, in the ghost zone: also known as Skulker Island.

The Welp only has 7 hours to go, until you don't exist anymore. "he said to them. "He will stop you." the couple said to the ghost. "He will be falling right into my trap."

End of Chapter

NEXT CHAPTER:

"IT BEGINS"

A/N

"I would like to start off, by thanking everybody that read Chapter1", As I said last time, this is my first story ever.

Until Next Time

(Blaccatt)

R And R


	3. Chapter 3

DANNY PHANTOM

TIME BUBBLE

Chapter 3

"IT BEGINS"

Inside Specter Speeder, It has been a couple hours since we have left our trio, everything is going fine, so far. It seems Danny did not feel right about this trip. As he got closer to Skulker Island, they noticed something is wrong. There are a lot of strange looking Ghost around them. Tucker spoke up, "Where did they come from? Are they our enemies?" "I don't know man but we're going to find out, Sam and Amber, let's go," Danny, said to them both. "I'm going ghost", Danny, said to no one. As the light clears, there was Danny Phantom, in his place. "Danny told Tucker, "take over the Speeder" Phantom and the other too fazed out of the Speeder, as they got out they noticed alot of ghosts. Danny spoke up, "Let's go." The fight begins' all the ghosts started to fly closer to them. "Guys ",Tucker's voice came over the Fenton phone, there's a lot more ghost on their way." "Okay, Tucker, bring up the weapons, let's go get them," as they charged towards the ghost. A blast happened and a large blast of smoke cloud cleared. There stood Kitty, and Johnny. "Now, go get your parents Phantom, We will take care of those enemies." "Ok, guys stay safe, I'm on my way to Skulker Island."

Meanwhile, at the island. "It's too late, for you both, but not enough time has pasted, I'm going too take care of you guys, now." "What has stopped you from doing it?" Danny parents said to him. "I already said, it's too late for you guys. Now perish." He pulled out a weapon, as he was getting ready to file, A voice spoke out " **TIME OUT**." They look towards a portal, to see, Clockwork step out of the portal. He started walking towards Skulker and placing a timer around Skulker's neck ."The time Master spoke up, I warned you, if you continue what you're going to do, they are going to be consequences for you," Skulker, spoke up, "I don't give a dam, I'm doing this and that's final." "Okay," the Time Master said, "have it your way, " **TIME IN** **."**

Now, back with Danny. As the trio flew closer to the island, more ghost did appear around them. "Ember, and Sam, This is taking too much time," Danny said to the both of them. "Go on Danny, we can take it from here," "Okay you two be safe, I love you both." As he flew away.

Danny finally arrived at the island. He took notice of more traps. Damn, he said to his self, Is this ever going to end? He flew on, he accidentally set off a trap, "Oh no," Danny said, as the trap came closer to him, but it just passed right through him, Danny thought to his self, what was that? as he got ready to continue on, Skulker, appeared in front of him. Welp, "There's is nothing you can do, you power is out," "What do you mean?" Danny, said. "What do you think that last trap was meant to do? that won't stop me ,"Danny said, "I'm getting my parents back." Danny, powered up and his hand started to glow. "Wait, that's not possible, I took your powers away." As Skulker, was speaking, Danny filed a blast toward him, it's just a hologram, "Then, he thought to him self.

Meanwhile, with, Clockwork and Frost Bite. "Clockwork, we need to bring the boy here," "I know, but has to do this first, it's part of the time line." Frost Bite answered, "But, the more time he waste, the enemy gets closer to escaping," "I know," Clockwork said. "What is to come is going to be Daniel greatest test. he has great power." "I know, but the great one might not be able to handle it." "I know my old friend, but he is the chosen one, "Clockwork, said to the yeti ghost."

Now back with Danny, as he breaks down Skulker's, door. Where are you Skulker,? "I am here for my parents?" he said to the robotic ghost. "You're wasting your time, Phantom. "said Skulker," Danny powered up his fists, (TIME SKIP Five minutes in the future.) Skulker laid on the floor as a small blob. "Do not mess with me, Danny," Said Skulker to him.""Now, where's my parents?" "I already told you welp, they're already gone, don't you get it they'll already. dead, I killed them a little while ago." "No, it can't be," (no it can't be **)** as Danny's hair started turning into flames." I will end you, Skulker, for what you did to my parents. Time Out.

Clock Work steps out of the portal. "Sorry Daniel, this had to happen, as for you Skulker, I warned you, not to do this, you did not listen to me, because of that decision, you almost paid with your afterlife, but you still got a part in this time line to play, a lot more to come, for now, Daniel and I,are going to take leave." As the Master of Time stepped closer to the portal. Time In.

NOW The Main Story Begins.

A few seconds later Clockwork, with a semi frozen Danny, stepped out of the portal. The master of time, said, "Phantom, all of this will be explained in time. As Clockwork, was talking another portal opened right next to Danny, the portal is fully open, Clockwork's brother walks out of it. "Brother is the chosen one here?" "Yes," Clockwork, said to him", "Daniel, it is nice to see you again." "Yes it is, "Danny, says." "Please explain how you to know each other" Clockwork asked?" "We've got other things to talk about right now," As Clockwork brother spoke up," "what about my parents?" "All I could say is they are gone for now, you'll get them back in your life in time." Clockwork said to the young Phantom. "Can we get back to business?" Clockwork"s, brother looking towards Phantom, an said. "would you please come with me, so we can talk, and I also have some people I want you to meet." Okay "Danny said. "I have to warn you now, what's to come is going to be difficult, but, with your team and family, you can make it through anything.

Meanwhile, in a dark dimension. "it is almost time, and I'm almost free, you're all going to pay for what, the time Master did to me, now go forth minion, and spread the darkness, and do my bidding." "Yes lord, "as all disappear in to smoke." "This is going to be fun," dark master said.

END OF CHAPTER

Next chapter

This just gets more complicated.

A/N I'm go to write too companion stories, to go with the first story.


	4. Chapter 4

DANNY PHANTOM

TIME BUBBLE

Chapter 4

This just gets more complicated.

A coliseum hall,In a dimension far away, there is a ghost zone, the main timeline of the story. sets the Hall of all Croatian. A portal opened in the center of the hall. Out stepped our hero. Clockwork and his brother, Silence Clockwork. He said to everybody in the hall, "We have the chosen one with us," " How do you know clockwork"?, His sibling, the master of fate ask him. "My Dear sister, I know, because I know everything. I been watching this boy ever since he got his powers, he is like us, but not like us." "Please explain brother, why you think he is what he is, please tell us what you mean?" "I will in due time, and I will also show you, but, first you have to understand, he is not just a ghost, he is also human," How is that possible brother?" Gabriel said to him, let me please continue", Clockwork said, "without any interruptions, and I'll explain to you what I mean. he was born Daniel James Fenton, to human parents, and at the age of 14, his parents built a very strange machine, to view a place unseen by humans, we all know as the ghost zone. Just a part of this dimension. It didn't work, so his parents just quit, so he decided to take a look inside of it, but his father was an idiot." " Hey, that's my dad, you're talking about," Danny said to him. "He put the on and off switch inside, when Danny stepped inside of it, he tripped and accidentally flipped a switch and flash of light around him, so his molecules changed, and his DNA got rearranged, then he became the half ghost, half human Danny phantom the king of the all ghost and all dimensions."

"Ok say we believe you, what has he done to be the savior?" "He saved the human world, and also the ghost zone, from one deasteroid and also the former ghost king, Pariah Dark," "That's impossible, nobody can beat him." "That's true, but he did it twice, and by doing that, he became the next in line. Then on his 18th birthday, he became the official king of the ghost, now back to the point at hand. You all know, why were here.

As Clockwork spoke. "A little girl yelled in the distance. "DADDY" Danielle yelling to her father. As she and her siblings run towards him. "Kids, what are you doing here," Danny said to them. "We came as soon as we heard, frostbite brought us Daddy." "Where's your mom and your family" "Aunt Jazz is already here, and mommy is on the way."

Clockwork spoke up, "Can we get back to business?" as he took his piace. The head councilman spoke "Daniel James Fenton, make the way to the center of the hall. "Clockwork I'm not sure that we believe you, but we're willing to give him a test". Daniel, the head person spoke to him. "There are three tests, that you'll have to face, the these won't be easy tests. The first of soul, then now the second teat of strength, finally the last test of heart. If your able, to pass all these tests, you are the chosen one." "Yes," Danny spoke up. "I never give up, I always fight for the weak, and my family and friends." "Ok then the head councilman spoke, "head towards the first door."

Around the same time, In the dark dimension. Pariah Dark, the master, spoke up. "He's been defeated by a half ghost-half human." "How is that possible? I put him in place for a reason, bring him to me." I spoke up, and do you mean Phantom?" "NO" the master spoke" "Bring me Pariah," "I am on my way master."

I've had this chapter done since the first of the year sitting on my computer I'm going to try to keep at it now.

n


	5. Chapter 5

DANNY PHANTOM

TIME BUBBLE

Chapter 5

The Three Test Begin.

There is a place in the Ghost Zone where no ghosts, or light will make it, There set a pedestal. On that pedestal set, a very special gym. Why this gym is special? It's not part or our main story, but it does play a part in it.

Now, we continue on with the main story. In another part of the Ghost zone. There was a place, formally, known as Pariah's stood a dark chararcter, name Minion. He didn't know what his real name used to be, but, he knew what he was supposed to do now. As he was thinking to hiself. A voice spoke up behind him, "what are you doing here?"Frightnight spoke to him, "Fight my old friend, how have you been?" "Wait a minute, I don't know you." Fight Night spoke back. "You really don't remember me? I'm Minion, we were friends at one time. I'm here for the master, to collect Pariah." "Well he he is gone."

At the same time, in the council chambers. Clockwork, spoke up, "Daniel, these test are going to be difficult. They going to test you, in ways you never been tested before, but, I know you can do it. Why do I say this to you? Because, I believe in you. On another subject. You can take, take three people with you." "That's against the rules." Walker said. As he walked in to the room. "Hello my old friend," Clockwork, spoke up, "I make the rules, so it's not against them. On a nother note. Did you bring what I asked you, to bring me?" "Yes but I don't know why." "Do you have the thermos?" Danny spoke up, "Because as my apprentice, you or going to need what's in side, to complete these three challenges." "But, Clockwork you know what he did." Clockwork, spoke up. "Silence, have I ever steered you wrong before?" "No you have not." Danny said back. "Ok then, Daniel. Have you chosen the ones, that you want to take, with you?" "Yes I have." "Into the door then, and remember, don't believe in what you're about to see. Believe in what you,re feeling, because, not all that you see is what it seems, and now to head towards the door, and you will begin."

A couple minutes later, with Clockwork and Walker. "I don't know, Clockwork,if the punk, is going to be able to, pass these test, and what happens if he failfs?" "Don't worry, he is going to make it. plus Daniel, is a strong adult, and you know he has friends that will be there for him." "What about the thermos?" "In due time, my friend, in due time. It will all be revealed, it is what supposed to be. supposed to be, time going right, for once.

In another place, but in the same place, Danny arrives in a dark room. Danny talks to hisself, as he walked into the room, there was 4 people frozen, "Hello Daniel," Frostbite, said to him."you may pick one person to help you, with this first test, but, pack light, because the person, you pick will help you, the most, "Ok I pick Danielle." "Why are they frozen, Frostbite?" "Because they are sutended in time, This is for when you need them." "Daddy how did I get here?" " Your going to be ok,"

END OF CHAPTER

Next Chapter the test of soul begins

A/N

In () as I go on, there no set line for this so that's why it taken away between chapters

Please I M me and let me know how I'm doing. Is of the companion, stories one of them is on, permanent hold do I feel like white it, I have a name picked out. But I'm not ready to write it. As the second one. It will be called. It complicated. And I'm half way, done but no set time for it

BLACCATT


End file.
